It Was All For You
by hatred101
Summary: A few years have past since the bitter departure of the members of the Teen Titans. Now they meet up again to uncover some startling truths about why they dismembered and about their former love life. Trust me, it's better than I can put into a summy.
1. Bitter Reunion and Shocking Talks

**Hello my little friends. Just a bit of warning, I'm doing this at school so bare with me. I'm back again to do this next story. Superchick116 you might not want to read this story. You will not agree with the pairings. Trust me. Also, you little peeps should know that the changes you see in the characters are very noticeable and will continue to get ever more dramatic for some. Do not flame me for it. If you do you do, you shall suffer unspeakable sufferings! Oh and just so you know, this is NOT a Star/BB fic, that's just how it starts out. So, with out any more further delays, me new story.**

Disclaimer: OH COME ON! How many times am I going to have to say that I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

"DUDE! You really have to learn to wait!" yelled a rather muscular teenage boy to his friend. The boy had brown hair with light blond streaks, with emerald all-seeing eyes. He was about 5'9" and had on a black shirt that said, "Instant asshole, just add alcohol" and a pair of black pants that had about four chains that wrapped around his thin waist that jangled merrily as he ran. He had on a strange silver ring with a large black stone in its center and wrapped around the stone was a pair of wings that looked rather demonic. He had on about a dozen bracelets and his fingernails had been painted black. On his index finger of each hand he wore identical silver rings with the letters BB marked in green. To any of the boy's lesser friends, the letters meant "Bad Boy", but to his companion and his 3 former closest friends the letters meant "Beast Boy". All in all, Garfield Logan did not appear to look all that bad. In fact, as he past a group of girls, they started to giggle and laugh, one of them calling out wildly of he would date her. He just gave a small smile before starting to run after his companion again. His companion, a tall 6'1" girl with flowing auburn hair, forest green eyes that sparkled with a hint mischief that only came with being around Beast Boy for a long time. She wore a stunning lilac colored dress that made more than just the male population turn their heads as she walked smoothly past. She also wore jewelry that had a second meaning, but instead of a ring she wore an elegant bracelet with the letterings of SF in purple. However, the name that Starfire now donned was Kori Anders. She finally screeched to a halt with a soft mocking laugh at Garfield as he caught up with her, slightly out of breath.

"Dude, you walk too fast."he puffed out giving her a slight glare.

"No, your just way too slow." Starfire retorted coolly before starting off again.

As they walked three silhouettes could be seen in the distance. Something that made Garfield just a bit irritable.

"That them?" he asked, his voice showing just how irritable he was.

Kori slowed down, a look of worry marring her features.

"Yes, Please Gar, be nice. It's been four years. They've changed."

"All I know is that they tried to keep us from being together." he stated with a sparkle lighting up his eyes.

"Beast Boy…" It had been years since she had used that name. The sound of it caused him to flinch, reminding him of when she had left him, saying that they weren't good for each other.

"You know that we've been through for a long time now. Please don't make this an issue again. We're through. You have to move on. That's why I've asked them to come."

"It doesn't have to be over and you know it. Besides, I really don't want to see them again." he replied almost angrily. Almost.

Kori sighed. The figures ahead were finally distinguishable. The first, tallest of them all, was a large black man. He too wore a large silver ring but his had the letter 'C' on it. Cyborg looked joyous to see his other teammates again. The second, a guy with jet-black hair and sky blue eyes, was smiling slightly, but there was a nervous jitter about him. His eyes never left Starfire. The last figure was a woman who stood a part from the others, looking a trifle uncomfortable. She was 5'8" with violet hair and sparkling lavender eyes that peered down at the ground, almost afraid to look up. She, like Robin, did not wear a silver ring. Instead, she wore a ring that was a identical to the other ring that Beast Boy wore.

The two finally reached the trio.

"BB! Hay you little grass stain! Well… I guess I can't really call you that now thanks to the little gifts I gave you before you left huh?" burst Cyborg smiling as if they hadn't left on bitter terms.

"The _name_," began Garfield coldly. "Is _Garfield_. Though I wouldn't expect any of _you _to remember that, it's only the last thing that I ever said, huh _Victor_?"

Cyborg/Victor opened his mouth to say something, but Richard/Robin cut him off.

"You could at least try to be nice. We understand why you're mad, but you have to learn to let it go."

"Whatever." Garfield said, rolling his eyes. Star put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Gar, you promised."

"No I didn't, but for you I will." he said tenderly, looking at Star, a sparkle entering his eyes once more. Raven, still set apart from the others with her gaze downcast, seemed to flinch ever so slightly at the tenderness in his voice.

"Hay Star or Kori if you prefer that, umm, how would you like to go to the Pizza Palace like we all used to in the old times?" Robin asked. Star's eyes shined brightly at the thought of things being almost back the way they used to be before the Titans dismembered.

"Gar, would you like to come?" Star offered.

"I,"Gar looked at everyone. Raven had yet to look up. Robin was staring at Star, the look in his eyes very obvious. Cyborg looked hopeful to amend his friendship. Star just looked down right hopeful.

"I… that's alright. I think I'm gonna go to Hot Topic. They have this new System of a Down CD that I've had my eyes on for a while. You guys go on."

"Alright." said Starfire a little crestfallen. Garfield stood there and watched as Cyborg, Robin and Starfire all left. Then he looked over at Raven, noticing that she still hadn't looked up, and that she wasn't moving.

"You didn't go. Why?"

Raven finally looked up, but didn't say anything.

"Umm…" he began, obviously uncomfortable

"You still have it." Raven whispered quietly. Beast Boy looked at Raven, confused. Raven pointed down at the twin ring that she wore. Beast Boy looked down at it.

"Yeah. It was the only thing of you I had left."

"Why? Why did you leave? I thought that you liked me… I thought you loved me. That's what you said. You said that you were different. But you still left. You left the Titans for Star. You…you… you left _me_ for Star." She choked, a silent tear falling down her cheek.

"Raven, no…you said that it was over…. You didn't want me anymore you said. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO ACT? ONE MOMENT YOU TELL ME HOW MUCH I MENT TO YOU AND THEN IN THE NEXT YOU CHICKEN OUT AND GET _STARFIRE_ TO TELL ME WE WERE NOT MENT TO BE! YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL ME TO MY FACE THAT YOU WANTED OUR RELATIONSHIP TO BE OVER! YOU HAD TO GET STARFIRE TO DO IT FOR YOU! How was I supposed to think?"

"_What?_" Raven asked bewilderedly, her eyes wide.

"You heard. Star told me how much you _really_ cared for me." he bit out, his voice once again bitter and angry. He stormed off before she could say anything else. She had hurt him once but he would NOT allow her to hurt him again. He had endured the pain of loving her once and once was enough to have had his heart ripped out. 'Never again.' He thought bitterly.

**Hatred101: And thus ends my first chapter. Oh, and for those who are thinking that I will abandon my other stories, you need not worry. Abandon them I shall not! R&R please. And I don't care if you flame either.**


	2. Memories

**Hi dudes. I seem to have gotten some pretty good reviews for chap. #1, even though it was pointed out that I had some spelling and grammar errors, but hopefully you will bare with me. Like I said before, THIS IS NOT A STAR/BB FIC! Other than that, this should turn out pretty good. Oh and Superchick116: So sorry, but I don't have the All In Time doc on this computer. It's on the computer at my house, and I'm grounded from using it right now. Sorry. I have a real good chapter coming up for it though.**

Disclaimer: Teen Titans? Nope. Don't own 'em. It'll be all right though.

Beast Boy sighed to himself. He had to admit, without Star in the house, things were quite lonely. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the music playing in his ears.

"_You think your smart... your not. It's plain to see that you me to fall off. It's killing me. Let's see if you've got the call to come take it all. The jury is coming, coming to tear me apart. All this bitching and moaning. Come on it's on. I'm trapped in this world lonly andfading heart broke and waiting for you to come. We are stuck in this world that's not ment for me...for me..."_

An image of Raven on that last day he saw her as a Titan floated through his head.

**_Four Years ago_**

"_Beast Boy, why are you doing this?" Raven cried, her face tear stricken as Beast Boy loaded bags into the new corvette. Beast Boy could not help feeling bad for it. Raven almost never cried, and he had caused her to. 'No,' he thought to himself. 'She did this. She's the one who said that it was over. Not me. It's not my fault that she regrets it now. It was all a game to her.'_

"_You know why I'm doing it." Beast Boy said his voice stronger than he was feeling. Indeed it was all he could do to keep from throwing down the bag in his hands and grabbing her in his arms and beg for her to take him back._

"_No…I don't. Please. Please Beast Boy, don't leave."_

_Beast Boy looked back to glare at her. The cold look in his eyes was almost heart chilling. But it had to be done._

"_From this day forth I no longer use the name Beast Boy. It's Garfield. Don't mistake it."_

"_Maybe so, but to us you will always be Beast Boy, the former member of the Teen Titans." Came a voice behind him. Beast Boy whipped around to see Robin regarding him in a almost cold furry. Cyborg came up behind Robin, a pair of rings and bracelets in his metallic hand._

"_Here. These will keep Titan fans from recognizing you. It'll change your hair and skin color. The rest is up to you Beast Boy." He said quietly. _

_Garfield turned on him, an angry look flaring up within his eyes._

"_The name," he grounded out, " is Garfield. NOT Beast Boy." _

_Cyborg and Robin both opened their mouths angrily, but were cut off when Star came out._

"_Gar. Is everything ready?" she asked, her tone soft and loving._

_Beast Boy looked at her, a weird feeling turning his stomach._

"_Yeah." He stated just as soft, a smile forming. A noise was heard from Raven before she phased through the floor, her destination obvious._

"_Gar, please go check on her. I do not like having all of our friends mad at us." Said Star in a worried voice. _

"_If you don't like it then don't get together and leave." Robin nearly shouted._

"_Stay out of it Boy Blunder." Challenged Beast Boy. Robin again opened his mouth to be cut off by Beast Boy leaving the room, which made Robin steam._

_Beast Boy walked quietly to the roof. He peeped around the corner. Raven stood on the edge, her hands out, palms faced toward the sky. To anyone else it would have looked as if Raven were getting ready to jump, but Beast Boy knew that she was just talking to her mother. As he watched Raven stepped down and crumbled, tears now a steady pour. He almost felt bad. The only thing keeping him from it was the knowledge that she was the one who did this. She was the one who ended it. It was because of this that he accepted the offer that Starfire had given him before he had gotten with Raven. To let her be part of his life. More than just friends and teammates. He turned around, knowing that he might not ever see her again. As he walked, he glanced down at the ring that she had given him on their third date, and he knew that no matter what, he would never ever take off that ring._

**_Present Day_**

Beast Boy turned to his side. 'Why am I having that memory now of all times. I shouldn't be dwelling on the past. I should be thinking how to get Star back.' But even as the thought rolled through his head he knew that he would be thinking of all the times before it was just him and Star. It seemed that his old demons had come back to bite him in the ass and there was nothing he could do to ignore them but to confront them. That's when the idea struck him like a ton of bricks.

"TITANS TOWER!"

**Hatred101: So what did you peeps think? I haven't quite decided if I'm going to get all the Titans in Titan Tower or just Beast Boy. Oh well. I'll figure it out soon enough. On my 5th chapter I'll post replies to my reviewers. Tootles for now peeps! **


	3. Remembering

**Hullo my friends. I have finally fixed everything up so that I can type this story at home as well as at school. And before anyone asks Yes I'm still grounded. I've just been getting to type for good behavior. Anyway, I don't want to prolong the story as much as I have to so without further ado.**

**Disclaimer: HELLSBELLS I'VE ALREADY SAID THAT I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

Beast Boy looked up at the looming building that had once been a place that he called home. Titans Tower wasn't as bad as Star had said it would be but it wasn't as spit and polished as it once was when he was there either. There were a few cracks in the top section windows; it was quite dirty or "dusty" as he would normally call it; there were a few rusted spots and a chip of cement was missing. Looking at it he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of old pain. He knew that on the outside it was just a building, but to him it was a lot more. It was a place that he had fallen in love and had been heart broken.

"In more than just one occasion." he mumbled quietly to himself, a quick almost non-existing image of Terra flowing through his mind. He walked slowly up to the door, his throat tightening slightly. He noticed, as he went to punch in the code, that the keypad, unlike the rest of the building, was sparkling clean. Which could only mean that someone had been using the keypad lately. Shrugging it off as one of the local kids trying to bust in, he stepped through the door. As he looked around the majestic hallway, he noticed that everything was sparkling clean. He ran a finger along a near by mini-table and looked at it. Not a single speck of dust. 'Robin must've hired a maid before leaving.' Once again casting it from his mind, he proceeded to his own room. He stepped in and made the mistake of taking a very deep whiff. Gagging slightly, he thought of all the times he had had a chance to clean his room. 'And how many times Raven had chewed me out for not cleaning it.' he thought sadly.

!$$!$!#$&$$&$$#$$!$FLASHBACK!$T&$(#($$$$!)$&)&)(4

"Beast Boy please! I'm not asking you to change colors. Just pick a few things up. It's starting to reek in here!"

"My room is fine Rae. You're just too much of a perfectionist!" challenged Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy. Right now I 'd rather be LIVING in Robin's gym bag." she replied, rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy made a disgusted face before laughing.

"Wouldn't that be a bit of a tight fit?"

"Mmmm. I thought that you liked tight fits." she said in a seductive tone as she walked towards him in a obvious intent, her eyes glittering.

"Only as long as I can fit in with you." said Beast boy closing the rest of the distance, his mouth instantly blending with hers.

jsjjgklffjfjklsfklgkerlgkfdlpggmlgjejfklfjkl PRESENT kgjkfjgkfgjlkgjodgdkoghjbdmlghdklfgmdfklgj

A bittersweet smile tugged at Gar's lips.

"What ever happened to those times." he whispered. He gave a slight sigh before he strode over to his closet. He wondered if anyone had bothered to look in there. 'If they had they would have found out a lot about me.' he thought. He looked inside to see the various words from songs and poems that he had made during his Titan years. One in particular caught his attention. He looked at it with sadness in his heart and touched it lightly. It was a poem that he had mead before he and Raven had started to go out.

"_My hand reaches out for your sleeping face_

_Knowing that you'll never know how much you really mean_

_Inside my heart is breaking under the pressure._

_Sweet Raven surely you know by now that the pressure I feel is my love for you_

_I sit around watching you, waiting patiently for you to notice me_

_Even going as far as to play the funny guy_

_But instead of making you come to my open arms, it just makes you that much further_

_One day I just might do things right_

_But until then I'll just have to be content to watch you sleep _

_And guide you from afar to my ever so loving arms."_

Looking at the poem, he finally found out why the relationship with him and Star didn't work out.

"I still can't get over you. Why. WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"I didn't know I was bothering you in my own house." came the soft reply behind him. Gar froze. He clenched his eyes shut and prayed that it was just a figure of his imagination. When he could still hear the soft breathing behind him he opened his eyes turned around slowly and looked into the imploring eyes of Raven. He hadn't met for her to hear that. Hell _he_ wasn't even ready to hear it.

"Is this really were you've been living all these years." he choked out after a very strained silence.

"Not at first." she replied as softly and torn as she had been when he and Star had re-greeted the team.

"How long have you been standing there?" his voice was almost cold, but very hard.

"Not long…. Look, I'll just go for a little while. You were obviously here for a reason. Besides. I have to go and buy some more herbal tea." she said turning around.

"Do you still drink that Chai Spiced Black Tea?" he asked wildly, cursing himself for not wanting to see her go. 'No. I want to see her go. Just not like this.' he thought grimly.

Raven, her back turned so that he wouldn't see her tears, nodded.

"I'll come with you. I can always just come back another day." It wasn't a suggestion, but a command. Still, Raven nodded.

"I'll go get my cloak." she said before whisking off.

Gar sighed. If he was going to do anything with Star, he had to get over Raven. But first he had to find out why she left him the way she did. He needed to know why she couldn't tell him herself. If their past was any indication, this was going to be a looooonnnnnggggg day.

**Hatred101: Okay peeps, what did you think about that one? Was it too obvious and sappy? Oh well. If it is I'll get over it. By the way IF ANY OF YOU FREAK A LEAKS TRY TO STEAL THAT POEM YOU'LL BE IN A SHIT LOAD OF TROUBLE! It may not have been all that that good, but it was still one from my head! Oh well fuck it. Everything will be alright in the end. I hope.**


End file.
